Life moves on
by Zaneta
Summary: 10 years after Hikari Netto first fights World 3. Blues tries to cheer Enzan up by checking out a shop, but ends up providing more. PLZ R&R further explanation inside rating for imagery in later chapters.
1. Prologue

Summary: Everyone has things they wish that they didn't do, whether it was youthful foolishness, or something a lot later. In this case, Enzan does, he is now 21 and a lot warmer than he was when he first met Netto, but is now regretting a move he made as a young child, but, by chance, he meets the girl the action was against.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rockman.EXE or anything except for Iris, Nia and the Liona family; however, Iris.EXE has nothing to do with the Iris in the Zero series, as I did not know about her until long after I had started the story.

Prologue

Algostino walked out of the office, which he left the door ajar so that he could keep an eye on his young daughter, "As generous as your offer is Ijuin-San, I cannot possibly accept."

"Why not Dr Liona?" Shuuseki asked, as Algostino picked up his daughter, whose natural copper highlights shone in her wavy hair, which was tied in bunches, "Because it is obvious from your son that you have no value of family, and I cannot work with you knowing that. I brought my daughter in the hope that she'd become friends with your son! And the way children react at this age is mimicking their parents, or in this case, parent. If he treats others that aren't useful to his cause like this, then you obviously don't treat him well." Nia was looking at the 5-year-old Enzan through her deep green eyes; the boy had his back to her, saying nothing.

"But I can offer you the most advanced systems you can become the richest scientist in the world, and you are going to throw that away because of the way my son treats your daughter?"

"If becoming rich means abandoning family values Ijuin-San, then I don't want to be in that class." Algostino replied calmly, looking at his daughter with eyes identical to the young Enzan's, "My family is my number 1 priority, even if it isn't yours! You see, I want my daughter to grow as a person, and let her choose what she wants to be; you are so obsessed with what you want your son to be that you treat him unfairly, and woe betide you if you don't clean up your act! Come on sweetheart, we're finished here."

"OK Daddy," the girl replied happily, as Algostino lowered her then held her warm little hand in his larger one and they left the building.

Enzan's father gaped at this, "His soft touch will be his downfall, 'woe betide you if you don't clean up your act' honestly."

Enzan, however, was looking at the door through which the two left, _"That girl is lucky to have a Dad like him, it makes me wish that Mum was still here,"_ he said to himself.

"Forget it Enzan, you won't be seeing her anymore," his father said sharply, before disappearing into his office.

Enzan woke up with a start, "Blues, what time is it?" he asked.

"4 in the morning, is something wrong?" the navi asked in reply.

"Just reliving my past, something that I can't help but feel guilty about."

"Maybe if you told me about it, you'll feel better." Blues suggested from the PET, which stood on the desk opposite his bed.

Enzan walked to the window, where rain was coming down in torrents, "I was five, and my father brought me up to the company to meet this girl while he and her father talked about a contract," he began, "her father left the door ajar so that he could keep an eye on us, and I acted like a jerk. She wasn't afraid to admit it, although she simply called me a meanie. Her father told mine that he couldn't accept the contract because he knew that children at that age imitated their parents, he used the whole thing for two things, one was to see what the old man was like behind the glamour, and the other was to hope that his daughter could make a new friend. He was so disgusted with the result he turned the contract down."

"But it wasn't your fault for the way that you were raised."

"I was as big a jerk as the old man Blues, I chose to turn my back on her."

"What was her name?"

"I never asked, I just remember her surname, Liona."

"Well, I know one thing that could cheer you up."

"What?"

"There's an online shop in Ameroupe, I hear it sells some powerful exclusive sword-type chips, including some for keen collectors, it's mid-evening over there, so they should be open now."

"Alright, check them out, we may need some swords."

"Right." Blues replied, entering the computer via the connection from his stand and entering the net.

The shop contained different sections, each appropriately coloured and marked in the large shop. A female navi was filing orders behind the counter. She had her back to Blues, so he didn't see her face, but poking from under her blue-purple helmet, which was decorated with petals on the breeze in a darker shade, was blond hair streaked with brown. He decided not to disturb her and walked over to the display cases showing sword chips, including some he didn't recognise. "It's times like this that I had Searchman's scanning abilities," he muttered as he picked up a dulled sword.

Enzan raised an eyebrow, "Why would they dull the swords like this?" he wondered aloud, and Blues gave a simple reply.

"To give you an idea of the balance, while maintaining security of the shopkeeper and other navis," the silver-haired navi explained, looking at the sword he had picked up, it had a smooth blue hilt that led to a gleaming silver blade, and although the sides were blunt, Blues figured that it was a double-edged sword, "Obviously some are better for some navis than others, and this is to help them find the right ones."

"Can I help you at all?" asked a voice behind Blues, he turned to see the navi that was filing orders, and now saw that her icon was a purple flower on a blue background and her eyes were the same colour as Enzan's, bright blue, but they were shining with a youthful warmth that Enzan never really had.

"I was just checking out some of the swords you have here, quite a collection."

"Thanks, they're mostly based on myths, history and video games of the late 20th and early 21st century, the one you hold there is known as the Master Sword, based on the fifth Legend of Zelda game, released in 1997, and mentioned again in 2002 in the tenth, although not quite as popular for the style in which the latter was made."

Blues whistled, "Quite the collector's item then."

"Yes, it reels in the customers, I had some navi with a light bulb for a head last week that bought one of everything."

Blues sighed, "Numberman, his operator is obsessed with rare chips."

"I see."

"By the way, I didn't catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it," the navi replied, smiling warmly and holding out a hand, "I'm Iris."

"Blues," he replied, shaking the hand she held out to him, "pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Iris replied, "So, any particular interests?"

"I'm just browsing, my operator isn't at his best and I heard about this shop from rumours on the net, so I thought it might be a way to cheer him up. Swords are my standard weapon, rather than a projectile based one."

"I see, well, feel free to browse and ask questions."

"Thanks."

Enzan looked at Iris with interest, "There is something familiar about her that I can't put my finger on," he muttered to himself, "but what is it that makes her face ring bells like this."

"Don't worry Enzan-Sama, you'll figure it out," Blues replied, Iris looked at him when he said this with a mixed expression.

**Enzan**: I don't like that look she's giving you Blues.

**Blues:** It's as if I've reminded her of something.

**Enzan: **I wonder what that could be.

**Together:** Find out in Chapter 1, 'Familiar faces'

**Enzan:** Why are we doing this?

**Blues: **Probably because we were in particular focus in this part of the story.

**Enzan:** Well, I don't want to make a habit out of it.


	2. Familiar Faces

Author's note: Thanks for the review anon, I'm a big Zelda fan as well, so I tied it in, it won't be the only reference that will be made, but they're later. Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 1-familiar faces

"Did you just say Enzan?" Iris asked intently.  
"Enzan is my operator's name," he replied calmly.  
"As in Ijuin Enzan, Ijuin Shuuseki's son?" she pressed, looking to a mixture of confusion and anger that Blues couldn't place.  
"You know him?" he asked, "And the president of IPC?"  
"I don't, but my operator and our father do." Iris replied, "Her name is Liona Harmonia, better known as Nia."  
Enzan opened a screen, "Liona? As in the one that turned down my old man's contract 16 years ago."  
Another screen opened, and although she had grown substantially with age, it was undoubtedly Dr Liona's daughter, "And the girl you ignored for an entire hour," she replied, her eyes were expressive too, and right now they weren't entirely warm.  
"About that, I am very sorry, and in my rebellion years I can honestly say I've learned better." Enzan replied, looking at her.  
Warmth flooded Nia's emerald eyes, "Don't worry Enzan, Dad told me that you were simply imitating from what you've seen, and that you could change over the years, although it was unlikely."  
Enzan smiled, "Thanks," he replied, " by the way, nice place you've got here."  
"Thanks, it's amazing what you can do with a few resources and lessons."  
"You made all this?"  
"Yep, mostly from scratch too."  
Blues gaped, "This stuff is amazing."  
"Yeah, many people say that if I did something else like this I'd put someone out of business, but this is my field." Nia replied, laughing.  
Enzan laughed with her, "That's a familiar one, so, how long have you been at it?"  
"I've only been full-time since the past holidays, but the shop has been selling programs for 5 years now."  
"You seem to sell things quite cheap, your profit margins can't be that big."  
"Actually, I have something for every occasion that the net can bring up, after all, if you only sell one product, customers are less likely to return."  
Iris indicated some flowers in a corner, "You know what's coming."  
Blues went a little pink, "All my dates have been duds, and so have Enzan-Sama's really, apart from one that led to legal issues with their fathers."  
"BLUES!"  
"Hey, it isn't my fault that most were superficial! But I should tell Rockman about those flowers."  
"Does he have a girlfriend then?"  
"Yeah, luckily."  
"Why do you say that?"  
"One, they've lasted long enough to be a married couple, two, last year I was chased across Internet City." Blues replied, the pink tinge going red.  
Nia smiled, "I'll see if I can whip up a disguise for you."  
"Thanks."  
Just then he spotted Mettools dancing on the digital television screen, making Blues jump, sword at the ready.  
"Take it easy!" Iris exclaimed, "One, not even officials can use chips in here because of a program Nia installed, two, that's just a channel run by rogue Metools to the standard programming."  
"Rogue?"  
"Normally they are programmed to do what they're told, but these guys do what they like, and they are actually pretty constructive, and their channel is pretty good."  
Blues relaxed, as a cheesy metool with digital paper in his hands appeared.  
"Although, the newsreader is pretty corny." Iris added.  
"Welcome to Metool Channel news, giving you the low-down on what's going on in Internet city and beyond. First piece of news, digital superstar Aki-Chan is going to be spending Valentine's Day in a safe house. The star told Mettool News via e-mail that although she appreciates her fans throughout the years, the valentine stalkers are just too much, and her manager would like to remind navis that due to a different digital makeup she cannot be touched by navis. Others prone to stalking include prodigy navi Blues and, to both navi's and operator's sheer horror, Searchman. Rockman, known to be equally as famous as Blues, told us that he is already taken."  
"Well, at least he's safe." Blues muttered enviously as the interview with the location navi appeared on the screen.  
"Yes I do have plans for Wednesday, and I am happy to say that I have a girlfriend." Rockman said to the microphone, clearly irritated that he was doing this.  
"Would you like to give any hints about the love of your life?"  
"Just that she's pretty, pink and has been there for me right from the start, and that she should never be estimated in battle."  
"Why on earth is Searchman being stalked?" Blues asked.  
"Probably because he's a military leader and he doesn't reflect the cold Sharo climate." Iris suggested.  
"Meaning?"  
"Most navis there look like overgrown fridges or snowmen."  
"Fair point." Blues replied, filling in an order form as he spoke.  
"Speaking of Valentine's Day, navis need no longer fear about not being able to express themselves, Program Emporium sells flowers and cuddly toys to help navis tell their loved ones how they feel."  
Blues looked up, "That's this place, how did they know that?"  
"They snoop around here for news every other week."  
"How exactly do they get people onto this channel?"  
"They do it when they redecorate televisions."  
"You're joking!"  
"Wish I was, they live in a travelling village that works its way into random computers. If it isn't to their standards they redecorate it, and if it's a television, subscribe it to channel 866."  
"I take it that's their channel number."  
"Yep."  
Blues handed the filled order form and a digital credit card. Iris walked over to the checkout and swiped it, "We'll deliver the chips in the post, e-mails can be hacked these days."  
"I know."  
"Don't worry, we have a few contacts in the shipping industry, they'll see to it that the products come through safe and sound."  
"What about this e-mail?"  
"There's a mailbox in the corner, next to the brass plaque."

Blues looked at the names, "What's this for?"  
"That is a list of donors to our annual charity donation. Every year we collect donations and money we don't need and give it to charity, that's a list of all the navis and operators that made substantial donations to the final donation from the shop, mostly companies looking for a good image."  
"Well, at least people are doing their best to make a difference. What are you giving the money to this year?"  
"A charity that helps children with physical handicaps and speech problems."  
"Really? We have a friend with a handicap, I think she's working to help others by putting on fund-raising shows."  
"Is that so? Well everyone needs to do their part."  
"Too bad the old man wouldn't think about it that way."  
"Well, feel free to add to it."  
Blues looked at the screen, "What do you think Enzan-Sama?"  
"The old man would go on about a waste of money, but he's on the brink of retirement, so who cares what he thinks?" the young man replied.  
Blues smiled and put some money into the collection box, "I'll be off now, nice to meet you Iris."  
"You too Blues." Iris replied, smiling warmly as he left.

As she began shutting the shop for the day she muttered, "I never saw a navi blush that much."  
"Then again, most of the navis around here have little of the face at all."  
"Good point."  
Nia yawned as she jacked Iris out and put the PET on a stand next to her laptop, "Well, that was a pleasant surprise."  
"Who would've thought that Ijuin Enzan would've changed so much?" Iris agreed, "He said something about Rockman, he must know Yuuichiro's son."  
"Yeah, I was thinking about that one, it would explain where the new warmth came from."  
"Why's that?"  
"Easy, if he's been around a kid like one from Hikari's family then it is impossible for him not to soften up."  
"Maybe not all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's not as bad as during the Darkchip incident, but traces of it scarred Blues' programming."  
"You mean…?"  
"Yep, Blues was possessed by the Darksoul, then recovered somehow."  
"Who would've thought that would happen?"  
"You know what Enzan is like, if he had to jump off a cliff for a reason he was determined to carry out he would."  
"You sound like you were with me 16 years ago."  
"Dad programmed me, so I can't have been in a PET in his office for 48 hours without him telling me about the incident."  
"I suppose, but then again, I've never been in there for 24, let alone 48."  
"I think it would be best not to ask Blues and Enzan about it, it may spark painful memories."  
"I wasn't going to, it is in the past Iris, and doesn't concern us."  
"I suppose, goodnight."  
"Goodnight Iris." Nia replied, changing into a pair of pyjamas and climbing into bed.

**Iris: **The Metools are producing big time in terms of subscribing televisions to their channel and remodelling web space.  
**Nia:** You're telling me, but I'm more concerned about Blues and his friends this Wednesday, well, maybe not Rockman, but that girlfriend of hers may be in for trouble from fans of his.  
**Iris:** As long as he's with her? I doubt it, but what about Searchman?  
**Nia: **We're going to have to wait and see in Chapter 2, 'Valentines and Mad Metools'  
**Iris:** See you next week!


	3. Valentines and Mad Metools

Author's note: 1 week, two reviews, and both of them were signed, thanks a lot for your comments.

**Summing up the stars: **Oh yeah, Searchman is going to be running all right!

Anyway, on with the show!

Chapter 2- valentines and mad metools

"NETTO!" Haruka screamed, waking the 20-year-old with a start.  
"I haven't heard your mother shout like that since our oven caught fire!" Rockman said from his PET, which stood next to the computer in the charging stand.  
"Let's go!" the young man replied, grabbing the terminal and running downstairs, still wearing a T-shirt and shorts because he was too tired to dig out proper pyjamas, "What is it?"  
"There are viruses in the television!"  
"The TV?" he turned around to see metools redecorating the cyberspace inside.  
"You lot, AGAIN?"  
"Well what do you know? We were in your doghouse five years ago weren't we?"  
"And you made it look like a forest!"  
"Well, it would be a dog's idea of heaven."  
Rockman sighed, "Viral humour, I'll never understand it."  
"Well, we're done here, you already have our catalogue, but be sure to check channel 866, bye-bye!" and the lot ran off.

"That channel doesn't exist." Haruka muttered, picking up the remote and switching channels.  
A mettool began dancing across the screen, "The Metool channel!" it sang.  
"Now I've seen everything." Rockman said, wide-eyed in shock.  
Just then the PET beeped, "It's from Blues."  
"Last time he sent us an e-mail he wanted us to help stop a rampaging navi at university, what does he want now?"  
"He says I should check out a shop in the Ameroupe section of Internet City, calls it the Program Emporium."  
"Well, let's check it out then."  
"Wait until this evening, it's late at night over there now."  
"Fair enough."  
"He also added a note about Searchman."  
"What about him?"  
"Mettool Channel news announced him to be prone to stalkers Valentine's Day."  
"Searchman? SEARCHMAN? Are we talking about the same navi here?"  
"Don't know any others by that name, but he pointed out that he was reminded that he is one of few navis in Sharo that don't look like fridges or snowmen."  
"I suppose that's a good point."

That evening Netto plugged Rockman in and the blue navi worked his way to the shop. Once he got there he looked around, "Blues said they sold something here that I would find useful.""Can I help you?"  
Rockman turned around to see a female navi standing there, her expressive sky blue eyes were warm along with her smile, "Did you have a navi about so tall with long silver hair by any chance?"  
"Yeah, last night, or early this morning for his time, Blues, you must be Rockman."  
"That's me, anyway, Blues said I'd find something there that might be useful."  
"Look over there."  
Rockman turned to see a collection of flowers and plush toys, "Blues has a sense of humour?"  
"Actually, you might want to check the date."  
Rockman checked the clock and gaped, "I lost track of it! Netto, Valentine's Day is this Wednesday!"  
"Darn! I nearly forgot!"  
"That explains the thing about Searchman."  
"Well, anything I can help you with?" the navi asked.  
"A name would be helpful."  
"I'm Iris, by the way, Blues didn't have any connections with the Dark Loids by any chance?"  
"IRIS!" her operator shouted, "I told you we weren't going to pry about that!"  
"I'm just curious Nia."  
"Don't worry, but how did you know?"  
"Some of his data was scarred with Darksoul damage, it is faint, but my scanners still picked it up."  
Nia opened a screen, "Sorry about this, my navi is sometimes too curious for her own good, her primary function is to learn and help others with her knowledge."  
"It's alright, Enzan downloaded the Darkchip to stop Netto doing it."  
"Why was that?"  
"I'm not entirely sure, but he did it to help defeat Shademan."  
"Shademan?" Iris exclaimed.  
"You heard of him?"  
"He scourged our Dad's workplace searching for navis to corrupt, my frame makes me appear useless, after all, Dad is famous for being able to hide the true nature of programs from the most up-to-date scanners."  
"I see, so you're a decent fighter?"  
"I take a martial artist's attitude to fighting, both of us do."  
"I see."  
"But don't get me wrong, if push comes to shove, I can pack a powerful punch."  
"I'll make a note, and about these flowers."  
"How would you like them?"  
"Something pink and showing lots of love."  
"Red roses are the flower of love, but I can lighten them up with some white ones and cream lilies."  
"I like the sound of that."  
Iris gathered the data together and produced a beautiful bouquet wrapped in cellophane, "It's 1000 zenny, and the plush toys are 500."  
"Bargain much? I'll buy the bear with the pink ribbon around its neck." Rockman replied, taking the bear and holding out a credit card  
Iris took the card from him and swiped it in the register, "There you go, hope she enjoys them."  
"I'm more concerned about Blues and Searchman."  
"Don't worry, we've got Blues covered, as for Searchman, I don't know him that well."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Blues and I might've only met before I shut up shop last night, but our operators have known each other for 16 years."  
"I see, a favour between old friends?"  
"More like a sign of new beginnings, he was a jerk to Nia that day."  
"No surprise, he was a jerk when he was 11. What happened?"  
"He turned his back on Nia for a whole hour, but he was only imitating his father, that was one thing that Dad knew very well, young children act upon their upbringing, and he used that to see through Shuuseki's false kindness."  
"Well, thanks for your help, by the way, I may not know what you are planning for Blues, but if you have a spare I can send it to Searchman."  
"I don't know whether or not he should suffer to be honest." Iris replied, "It'll be hard to hide that rifle anyway."  
"Good point." Rockman replied, "About the rifle that is. The navi's not that bad, but the operator was more of a jerk than Enzan."  
"I can only take your word for it."  
"Well, thanks." Rockman replied, logging out.

Wednesday came quickly, too quickly for some, and Searchman was racing down the streets of Internet city trying to run from a bunch of girls waving some banners and calling for him to turn around and calling him names that only put him off even more.. "I never expected this Laika!" he shouted. "Neither did I," the blue-haired operator replied, "take a sharp left and maybe you can slip past them."   
"Roger!" the camouflage-clad navi acknowledged, running into a shop that was piled high with products, once he was in he began panting, "Got… anywhere… for a… guy to…hide?"   
The navi at the tills looked up, "Would you believe it, you see one you see them all."   
Searchman blinked at her, "Say what?"   
"Blues came in on Saturday night, Rockman turns up the next morning and now you're here Searchman."  
"Oh."   
"So, can I help you?"  
"Maybe by getting this rifle to become interchangeable, it is overly distinctive."  
The navi examined it closely, "I think so, and I can say it won't cost you an arm and a leg, no pun intended."  
Searchman smiled, "I've heard worse in battle humour."  
"Well, it is cheap, just 750 zenny, I normally charge 500, but that thing is three quarters of your arm."  
"That's understandable, and pretty cheap."  
"That's us, low prices and good value, we're also small, but popular beyond belief."  
"Well, it'll be one obstacle out of the way, by the way, you know my name, but I didn't catch yours."  
"Iris."  
"Interesting name."  
Iris tapped her helmet over one of the petals that decorated it, "I was named after the flower, not the part of the eye."  
"You wouldn't know from the name itself."  
"Although my helmet and icon give it away."  
"Good point, but then again, someone may think you're name is different."  
"Like what?"  
"Lily, Petal, anything to do with flowers really."  
"Well, irises are a distinct blue-purple shade."  
"Hence the colour scheme?"  
Iris nodded as she installed a program into the rifle, "There you go."  
Searchman changed the rifle into an arm, "This is really good handiwork, feels odd though."  
"That's because you need time to get used to it, rifles are heavier than arms."  
"Well, thanks a lot, but you wouldn't know how to get me out without anyone seeing me?"

**Laika**: Talk about a cliffhanger.   
**Searchman:** But what about the stalkers that are out there? shudders  
**Laika: **Well, this Iris has a resource list longer than my arm, so she should have something.  
**Searchman: **Looks like we'll see in chapter 3 'disguises and romance'.  
**Laika: **Why are we doing this?  
**Searchman: **Because I finished the chapter, and for variety. 


	4. Disguises and Romance

Thanks for the reviews and the correction, I spelled Ijuuin with one u because it was spelled that way be #Wolf Pack Productions and on Rockman.EXE online, so it kinda stuck with me, anyway, one with the show!

Chapter 3- disguises and romance 

"That won't be a problem, but some people would have to swallow their pride." Iris replied, returning to the checkout.Searchman followed, "Why is that?"  
"Because I have something that makes you look like a standard navi."  
"If it works I can't complain."  
"Well, it has been checked for glitches, there was a small one around the collar but it is fixed, here you go, and that one is for free, Rockman asked me to keep one in case you dropped by."  
"I'll be sure to thank him then," he replied, installing the program and assuming the form of a standard navi, "The special forces would love this."  
"I guess they would, because you could be right under a crime syndicate's nose and they wouldn't know."  
"Last question, do you have a back door?"  
Iris jerked her thumb to a door behind her, "Take a left, right then another left and you'll be in the Sharo area."  
"Thanks."  
"Oh, and watch out for the mettools, they won't harm anyone, but they tend to be nosy."  
"What stops them?"  
"Stepping on their helmets, it doesn't hurt them, but they don't like it much."  
"Right." Searchman replied, walking through the door, "Well, that's one problem sorted."  
"I wonder who else is being chased." Laika wondered aloud, as Blues rode past on his motorbike, followed by a crowd.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
Just then Blues rode past Searchman sent the bike to his PET and ran into the back of the shop, slamming the door behind him.  
"Hey you! Standard navi!"  
Searchman turned around.  
"Where did that handsome bad boy go?"  
Searchman shrugged, and indicated an old e-mail that he put in his hand behind his back, suggesting that he was reading it earlier.  
"Darn it, we missed him."  
"Too bad Rockman is taken, he's been hanging out with that girl all day."  
When they left Searchman muttered, "Lucky for Rockman."

Then another standard navi walked out and leant against the wall, sounding out of breath.  
Searchman blinked then whispered, "Blues?"  
The navi looked back, "Searchman?"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Escaping stalkers."  
"You too?"  
"I happened to run into that shop."  
"Enzan-Sama knows Iris's operator."  
"Good for you."  
"How did you hide your rifle?"  
"She made it interchangeable, and at a bargain price too."  
"She does have good deals."  
"I better get going, I have patrol in an hour."  
"Girls will probably be waiting for you."  
"I'll tell the command centre what's going on."  
"Good thinking, I have some errands to run."  
"See you."

Once Blues was back in Enzan's PET he removed the disguise, "I don't know what this thing is made up of, but even the scanners thought I was a standard navi."  
"Scary though, it means anyone can get into Internet City."  
"They'd have to get in there to get them."  
"Good point there."  
"By the way, did you hear what Nia's father is famous for?"  
"I read about it, hiding programs within other programs and disguising them."  
"Yeah, maybe he gave her some tips."  
"Maybe, but then again, she seems to be on her own two feet."

Meanwhile Roll was cuddling the soft toy in one arm and Rockman in the other, "You are such a sweetheart Rockman!" she exclaimed, kissing him for the umpteenth time that day.  
"I'm glad you like the gifts." Rockman replied.  
"You bet I do, I mean, I was sure that Netto would get something for Meiru, but I never expected this."  
"I went all the way to the Ameroupe Internet city to get it for you."  
"Well, the card was simple, but extra special."  
"I'm glad you are having so much fun."  
"Yeah, too bad Blues and Searchman are too busy getting away from stalkers to try and find a perfect match for them." Roll looked out over the city, "How did you book this private suite? I heard that there was a waiting list longer than for Aki-Chan's concert tickets."  
"I thought the wait would be worth it."  
"Oh Rockman." Roll exclaimed, completely flattered and going red.  
Rockman kissed her cheek, "You don't have to say anything, because you know that no matter what happens, I'll always be there for you."  
Roll transferred the bear to Meiru's PET and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace, which she felt Rockman respond to after a moment of surprise.

That evening Netto took Meiru out to restaurant in town. And soon the two of them were enjoying dinner in each other's company."Thanks for everything Netto, I really enjoyed myself today."  
"Anything for the girl that has been by my side since I was tiny."  
Meiru flushed, "Well, we are neighbours, so that was no surprise."  
"Well, to love, luck and peace to the world as we know it." Netto said, holding up his glass (St Clement because he was driving).  
Meiru tapped the rim of her glass with his and they drank, "So, got any plans for after uni?" he asked.  
"Well, I want to continue with my composing, but my Japanese language and literature teacher said I have great potential as a novelist, I might go into writing."  
"Either one sounds promising for you."  
"I'm glad that you are being so supportive for this."  
"You've always been there for me, whether in body or in spirit, offering you my support now is the very least I can do," he replied, as his fingers intertwined with hers, "but I hope to do as much as I can to be there for you."

After dinner he drove her back to university, and they walked hand in hand to the residential block. Meiru spent the short walk leaning on his shoulder as his arm was wrapped gently around her side.  
"Well, this is your stop Meiru." Netto said as they arrived outside her room, "No doubt Elena is in there already."  
"Either that or she's with the media classes shooting for the video she's working on. Thank you for the day though, I really had fun tonight, and Roll had fun with Rockman."  
"It was a blast!" the pink-clad navi exclaimed from the terminal in her operator's bag, since she had abandoned the hip case for her elegant dress.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, but I don't want to make your roommate jealous if she comes back, besides, I've got PE in the morning and unless I'm wide-awake coach will kill me."  
Meiru chuckled, "Well, sleep well."  
"You too." Netto replied, giving her a quick kiss before setting off to his room.

Blues looked at the schedule one last time, "Enzan-Sama, there's a formal party that your father insists that you attend next month."  
"Should I arrange some extra invitations?"  
"If you do I'm not the one who suggested it."  
Enzan burst out laughing, "Fair point, I think inviting Nia would be a good idea, and send Netto a pair too."  
"I'll get my hands on a couple from the company database, but again, it isn't my idea." Blues replied, entering the company systems and picking up a few invitations, as he walked back, an athletic-looking navi with a black icon with white movement lines entered the system.  
"Blues," the navi acknowledged as he past.  
"Streakman." Blues replied, before returning to Enzan's computer, "I have the invitations, but I swear that Streakman has something against me."  
"Have you done anything to him?"  
"Not that I'm fully aware of, and my memory is running a blank on that one."  
"Well I don't see why he should, apart from the fact that Egan is so loyal to the old man it's insane."  
"Streakman must be the same then, it would explain a lot."  
"Better send those invitations."  
"Acknowledged," the silver-haired navi replied, writing two identical e-mails, attaching one invitation to one and the other two to the other and sending them off.  
"This will be a lot of fun." Enzan replied, "Mind you, I bet that the old man won't remember Nia, he doesn't think of anything that is of any use to him."  
"We'll have to see, he can surprise us."  
"I've been with him for 21 years Blues, and he has yet to make such a motion."  
"Good point."  
"Well, it's getting late, I better call it a night."  
"I agree, it isn't a good idea to let work make you lose sleep at night."  
Enzan smiled and jacked Blues out before leaving his office to head home.

**Enzan: **I wonder if the sports coach has changed much.  
**Blues: **It's only been one year Enzan-Sama, so I doubt it.  
**Enzan:** Well, I can't help but wonder.  
**Blues:** Find out in chapter 4 'Invitations and sports'  
**Together:** See you then!


	5. Invitations and sports

Hi everyone! I'm sorry for my long period of absence, but College was killing me along with Writer's block, but to make it up, I'm sending a heap of chapters to keep you interested over the summer. Well, without further ado, here's that long-awaited continuation.

Chapter 4- invitations and sports

"Right you lot! 5 laps around the track NOW!" the coach bellowed, blowing on his silver whistle.  
Netto ran casually, sports had recently become his strongest subject, and had the body to match now, although girls in his class were constantly trying to catch his eye, he ignored it.  
"Come on Hikari! I know you can do better than that!"  
"You want me to go faster, alright then!" Netto replied, picking up the pace.  
"Ok you lot, you know the drill!" Sportsman called to the navis of the students, "10 laps and NO AREA STEAL CHIPS!"  
Rockman ran quickly across the track, only one person ever matched him or outran him on the rocky circuit, and that was Blues, although they were going on it after hours.  
Suddenly a hoard of metools with tools appeared, and began levelling the track.  
"What on earth?"  
Rockman stopped, "How many times am I going to run into you guys?"  
"As often as you keep moving around, what are you doing here?"  
"My operator takes sports, and navis have to do the same as part of the program."  
"Oh, well, we're here to level the track, and a good thing too, it looks like a bombsite, literally!"  
"That's because Sportsman got in a bad mood and threw mini-bombs like shot-puts."  
"Say WHAT?"  
"Of course, both coaches were in a foul mood that day."  
"Look on the bright side Rockman, it made the course a little tougher."  
"You want a tough course, WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?" a metool exclaimed, starting to rearrange it.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Making and obstacle course of course!"  
Some navis fought not to burst out laughing at this.  
"What's so funny?"  
"It had a slight pun to it, that's all."  
"Obstacle course, of course, so it does," the virus replied, "by the way, when in the lounge be sure to check out channel 866, goodbye!" and they ran off.  
Sportsman blinked, "O k, that was…odd. Anyway, might as well try out this obstacle course."  
"But…channel 866 doesn't exist," a navi muttered as they began climbing a rope net.  
"Where they've been, it does," Rockman explained, "It's a channel run by the Metool Village."  
"There's a VILLAGE of those things?"  
"Yeah, but they randomly appear in unused computers."  
"I see."  
Just then the PET beeped, "Netto, you've got mail from Enzan!"  
"Hikari, what have I told you about calls in class?"  
"It's an e-mail coach, and I thought I left it at silent after last night." Netto replied, a cold trickle of sweat running down the back of his neck as he looked at it briefly, then turned off the warning tone before finishing his laps.  
After class Netto read the e-mail again, "It's an invitation to a formal IPC dinner party, I wonder why Enzan is sending me one."  
"Two actually, he says to invite a friend." Rockman replied, "He also adds that he's inviting someone he's sure that we would like to meet."  
"Cool, I wonder who that could be."  
"Knowing Enzan, it could be anyone."  
"Come on, let's go and ask Meiru to come along before Electronics." Netto replied, hurrying over to her.

Meiru was watching the Metool Channel in the students' lounge when Netto found her, "Hey Netto, do you know anything about this?"  
"Something run by that travelling village of metools."  
"I see, it isn't bad considering."  
"Anyway, I've got a pair of invitations from Enzan for this formal dinner party, I was wondering if you would like to come along with me."  
"I'd love to Netto, it would be a great opportunity to show Enzan some support in an environment outside of netbattles."  
"Yeah, after meeting his father I'm surprised that he puts up with the old man."  
"Well, when is the party?"  
"A month today."  
"Roll, fill in the details for me."  
"You got it Meiru." Roll replied, filling it into the organiser.  
"Cool, well, I've got a class to get to, see you later."  
"Great! See you around."

Iris had just opened a similar message, "Sounds like something interesting."Nia nodded, "It's just after the annual charity donation, so I'll be in Akihara anyway. I don't see why we shouldn't go."  
"I'll send a reply then, maybe he can come along to the presentation."  
Iris had barely finished the message when Blues turned up, "I see you've received the e-mail."  
"We're making the presentation a couple of days before, so we're in town then anyway." Iris replied, "So you can count us there."  
"That's a lucky coincidence."  
"Yeah."  
Enzan smiled as he opened a screen, "Bet you the old man won't remember you."  
Nia chuckled, "How much are you willing to bet?"  
"1000 zenny halved every time you drop a hint."  
"Sounds fair to me."  
"So, how's business going?"  
"The usual, although we had quite a rush over the valentine season."  
"No wonder, with what you were selling."  
"Hang on." Iris replied, grabbing the location interviewer for the Metool Channel News, "You again? In here every other week!"  
Blues looked at her, "Who's that?"  
"Metool 963, location interviewer for Metool News."  
"Explains why the channel knows so much about this place," he said, looking at the metool with the camera.  
"Hey! I'm being recorded here!"  
Iris put him down, "I know all your hiding places pal, because I managed the building of it."  
"I'm just trying to get a story here! Besides, I don't do that many interviews, mostly commentaries while this guy films."  
"And that's all I do."  
"Well, there is nothing new this week."  
"This guy's here."  
"We're just friends." Blues told him flatly.  
"I was on about the IPC party."  
"How do you know about that?"  
"We remodelled the network this afternoon."  
"You did WHAT?" the silver-haired navi exclaimed.  
"Well, I didn't, the village did really, I just do the TV work."  
"Well, I don't have much to do with the party, because I'm involved in the running of the company."  
"Darn! Another story out the window."

After a long day Netto collapsed on his bed, "Man, what an exhausting day."  
Tohru, who was e-mailing Yaito, looked over, "I take it sports was hard."  
"Yeah, as usual, although it has put me into good shape over the past few years."  
"But those metools are popping up everywhere!" Rockman exclaimed from the terminal that hung on his hip.  
"Look on the bright side Rockman, they're doing a good job, plus I hear they make some very realistic scenery."  
"I suppose, the television back home is looking really good now."  
"My point exactly, plus I hear they are slowly working to perfect Internet city for each country."  
"I have to admit, it is looking a lot more colourful." Iceman squeaked from the computer as Tohru typed his message and gave it to him.  
"Glyde should be waiting for you in her PC."  
"Right."  
"You've been e-mailing Yaito a lot recently, are you two on one of those ling-distance relationships?"  
Tohru flushed, "Well…um…it's only been recent but…yeah…sorta."  
"It's nothing to be ashamed of, I always thought you two would make a good couple."  
"You think?"  
"Yeah, I mean, Shuuseki and Yaito's father would do anything to separate their kids, they hate each other's guts."  
"That may be true, but we're all adults now, it's really up to us."  
"Well, there is another point."  
"What's that?"  
"Their fathers kept threatening to sue each other, they lowered the level to friendship after that."  
"Good point." Tohru replied.

Searchman returned to the Program Emporium, and saw Iris behind the counter, filing some order forms from the customers that were there. He walked over and said, "I just dropped by to say thanks for saving my hide."  
Iris turned, a warm smile on her face, "It's nothing, we've got to support one another."  
"I also came in to return this," he added, holding out the disguise.  
"Keep it, it may be useful." Iris replied, "And don't try to make me change my mind."

Next time

Just after Searchman leaves, Nia asks Iris to test a new transport designed to solve previous transport problems, and as the craze hits in, Enzan has a situation at IPC

Stay tuned for Chapter 5 'Crazes and formalities.


	6. Crazes and formalities

Wasn't kidding was I? Well enjoy part two of this multi-chapter eruption!

Chapter 5- Crazes and formalities

Searchman looked at her in surprise, "Thanks."  
"It isn't a problem, I don't think they'll sell that well anyway."  
"Because not many navis are stalked like that."  
"Not as far as I know."  
"What do you suggest as a way around it?"  
"Try and find a girl by next year, either that or lie that you have one."  
Searchman flushed, "You know the press, they always catch liars out."  
"Good point, but trust me, you'll find someone sometime."  
"You think so?"  
"I know so, there is someone that is right for you out there and you will find her."  
"Thanks Iris."  
"Anytime."

Searchman headed out of the shop, and Nia said, "Hey Iris, would you test this new transport out for me?""Sure Nia, send it over."  
"I just personalised it for you," the young programmer replied, sending it to her PET directly from the computer.  
Iris obtained the data and it turned into a hoverboard, "Very sleek design."  
"Works like a snowboard that works on level ground and uphill, lean forward to accelerate and back to brake."  
"Right." Iris replied, shutting the shop temporarily to test the board along the roads of Internet City. When she finished she noticed a young teen navi looking at her.  
"Wow! That is one cool transport."  
"Thanks, small enough to be compressed on the PET, and a good piece of work, I was testing it out."  
"Are they for sale somewhere?"  
"We're working on it, what do you estimate Nia?"  
"Judging by his size, I'd say about 1000 plus an extra 10 for customisation and I'll throw in a warrantee since it's new software."  
Iris told the navi, "That is a bargain! Where can I buy one?"  
"Follow me."  
Soon enough the boy had given her the money and was running out eager to test the new transport, "Well, that is looking up."  
Nia nodded as she set up a number of display models for the window and inside the shop, "I'll say, I never expected to see that one being demanded for so quickly."  
"Well, it is a good start." Iris replied, putting some of the boards into a display cabinet along with other items for sale.  
"True, but he may end up being the only one that buys them."  
"Or all his friends will buy them, it can go one of two ways."  
"Exactly."

A week later Enzan sat in his office, tapping absent-mindedly on his desk, "I don't even have any paperwork to do and the old man insists that I am here."  
"Who knows why he does, but it is better to give him what he wants just to shut him up." Blues pointed out.  
"Yeah," the vice-president walked over and turned on the television that he had for the news for his other duties as a Netsaviour. Metool News was on, and he felt he might as well check it out, to his regret.  
"The anniversary IPC dinner next week is expected to contain an announcement from its president, Ijuuin Shuuseki announced that is will be a sign of a bright future for the company, but refuses to comment further."  
"Like I didn't know that already." Enzan muttered.  
"You know what the press is like."  
"Good point."  
"On a lighter note, Program Emporium manager Liona Harmonia is going to be flying to Akihara this weekend. The 21-year-old Ameroupean is going to make her annual charity presentation, this year to the Akihara centre for children with physical and speech difficulties. Metool 963 has this to say."  
"Oh no!" Blues moaned.  
Enzan looked at the PET, then at the screen.  
"Program Emporium is quickly growing into one of Internet City's most popular stores." 963 reported, indicating a long queue, "But rain, sleet, snow or hail, Liona Harmonia once again promises her annual bid to charity."  
The screen changed to Iris, who was obviously taking a five-minute break, "Our family has always been encouraged to do what is best with our talents for society as a whole, and this is our way of doing this, but we have obtained help from all our customers and appreciate even the smallest donation to the cause."

"I think I should drop in on her." Blues said.  
Enzan looked surprised, "Why?"  
"I think I see where that hoverboard craze is coming from."  
"Hoverboard craze?"  
"Didn't I tell you? Navis everywhere are going on about hoverboards, they use them in the streets, talk about tricks and their features, plus I heard that they're compact enough to be kept in a data form on the PET."  
"All that from one small shop? She's going to be in over her head."  
"Yeah, you can see from the news report that her filing system is overflowing."  
Then the main newsreader reappeared on the screen, "Akihara university students are preparing for the event of the year. This summer a mysterious concert is being held to raise money for the restoration of the music recording and rehearsal studios. The only comment available is that it is completely run by students and that tickets are on sale now."  
"Sounds like everyone is busy then."  
"Better busy than bored." Blues replied, before he was plugged into the net.

Meanwhile Nia was packing for the trip to Akihara, including an outfit for the presentation, a suit consisting of shirt, skirt and jacket, and a dress for the dinner party. Iris was shutting the shop for the night.  
"Man, that was one long day."  
"I'll say, those things are selling like hotcakes."  
Just then Blues arrived, Iris looked at the screen, "Should I let him in?"  
"See what he wants, but if it is about a board he's going to have to wait in line like everyone else."  
Iris nodded and walked over, "Hey Blues, what's up?"  
"Not much, except that someone has been making a big name for themselves recently." Blues replied, looking at the display boards.  
"Yeah, I never expected them to sell this well."  
"Have a waiting list yet?"  
"I get two orders for every one Nia makes."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah, but if you want to order one, I'm afraid that you will have to wait until opening hours like everyone else."  
Blues smiled, "I just came to make sure you weren't in over your head."  
"Just in paperwork, nothing that can't be cleared up."  
"In a few years at this rate."  
"Well good help is hard to find these days."  
"Right, well, see you this weekend."  
"Speaking of which, would Enzan like to come to the presentation?"  
Enzan opened a screen, "Why not? It'll give me a break from the old man."  
"Cool, perhaps we can have lunch somewhere afterwards." Nia suggested.  
"I know a good place."  
"Sounds like fun, well, it's getting late down here and I am going to need some sleep if I'm to be awake in the morning, see you Enzan."  
"Right, we better blow before someone gets any ideas."  
Blues coughed, and it sounded strongly like, "Streakman."  
"Who?"  
"A navi who keeps giving me a bad look."  
"Maybe its because you have duties besides to the company."  
"Doubt it, he's got no rights about the matter."  
"Doesn't mean he doesn't like it."  
"If I keep the company in one piece he's happy."  
"I would've heard if you had it any other way."  
Blues smiled at this, "Fair point, knowing that 963 he would've found out."  
"Speak of the devil, I told you not to come here after hours!" she called over to the metool.  
"Darn! She always spots me!"  
"I know all your hiding places remember?"  
963 pouted, but didn't say anything.  
"Don't you get enough dirt from this place?" Blues asked.  
"It's high publicity recently, I have to get good news, by the way, what are YOU doing here after hours?"  
"Talking, it isn't an offence you know."  
"What do you know about…?"  
"I told you already, I don't know anything except that he wants Enzan-Sama there!"  
"Ok, ok chill out already! I'm trying to do a job!"  
Blues whispered to Iris, "Reminds me of Midorikawa."  
Iris sniggered slightly at that comment.  
"Well, I better be off, if Streakman appears to be following me he'll be asking questions."  
"Ok, see you." Iris replied as Blues logged out before 963 could ask anything.  
"Who's Streakman?"  
"Some navi who works in IPC, and that is enough info for you." Iris replied before booting him from the shop.  
"That's not very nice!"  
"Neither is snooping around like you do."  
"It's my job!" 963 retorted, before walking off, finding Toadman and beginning to interview him.  
Iris rolled her eyes and shut the shop for the day.

Preview

The presentation of Nia's biggest cheque arrives, and the press (Including a particular Japanese news reporter) is having a fit about it. And then there's the IPC dinner party, which will bring a shock to the gang's systems.

Stay tuned for part three of this re-boot of this story 'Formal parties and culinary disasters'.


	7. Presentations

Chapter 6- presentations

The weekend came all too soon, and Nia was over the jetlag from her long flight to Akihara to present the cheque, the presentation was all set out, and the large cheque was at the bank to be taken discretely. She dressed smartly then took a taxi to the centre. The path to the podium in front of the centre was surrounded with reporters taking photos and asking questions. Nia gave little in reply until she walked to the podium and waited for the management of the centre. Soon the two men came out and sat next to her. Nia stood up a moment later and walked to the podium to give a short speech.

"Ladies and gentlemen, ever since the Program Emporium opened as a small summer time shop it has encouraged customers to donate to a charitable cause, each year I have collected an increasing amount and put it towards such a cause. This year is the first year that the shop has been running full-time, and I am happy to say that I have collected the biggest amount yet, and on behalf of the Program Emporium and its customers I'd like to present this cheque of 10 million zenny towards the care of children with handicaps at this centre!" she told the reporters and families in front of them, and she held the cheque up with the two men for a moment so that the photographers could to their work.  
"Excuse me, coming through!" called a voice, Nia looked around to see a redhead with a green frog-like hat emerge with a cameraman, "This is Midorikawa Kero of DNN news, where I'm happy to report that Liona Harmonia has donated a huge cheque to this care centre for children with handicaps, Liona-San, please tell us about how you put together 10 million zenny."  
"Every year I have kept a collection tin by the entrance of my online shop for customers to insert money, and they have. I owe every single one my thanks for this."  
"Is it true that the Program Emporium is the only one that sells the current huge craze of hoverboards for navis?"  
"It's a mixed blessing, but yes it is."  
"And there are also rumours that Blues has been talking to your navi Iris after hours, what is that about?"  
"We're just good friends, well, recently anyway."  
"Would you care to elaborate on this?"  
"I don't want to give any criticism here, but I can say that he has definitely warmed up on the inside."  
"Domo arigato. Well you heard it here folks, this is the face you want if you want to lend a helping hand or buy your navi a sleek new transport."

As Nia left she saw Enzan lean against the wall, "That's a lot of money Nia."  
"I know, but I couldn't have done it without everyone's help, including you."  
Enzan smiled and looked at her outfit, "You really do dress for the occasion."  
"And you really do rebel with that camo with the red and black."  
"Why do you think I wear it?"  
"Let me guess, to annoy your father?"  
"Not really, primarily because it is a subtle message for him."  
"Which says…?"  
"Do what you like old man, I'm my own person and there's nothing you can do about it."  
Nia burst out laughing, "You really are becoming a rebel."  
"Well, everyone does at one point, I just still do."  
"I guess you're right."  
"Now, about that lunch, I imagine a big event like that leaves one feeling hungry."  
"Somewhat, I was so nervous I missed breakfast except for a coffee." Nia replied, as Enzan led her to a sushi bar in the centre of town.  
As they ate the two talked about the 16 years after they met, "So I passed a combination of courses including PE, advanced virus busting, business and law with distinctions, what about you?" Enzan asked.  
"Dad took us out to different places every month, beaches, countryside, woodland, you name it. Once I sniffed an iris flower and I asked so much about it Dad said that he'd make something that I could take anywhere to remind me of that day and much more."  
Enzan smiled, "I see, Iris, did you know that they are nicknamed Sword Lily?"  
"I heard about that, mind you, Iris is more of a defensive navi, we don't battle much unless there is a good cause behind it."  
"That's noble of you."  
"I've heard that before."  
"So what subjects did you take at university?"  
"Retailing, advanced programming, a 101 in virus busting, media studies and law, I wasn't sure what I wanted to do."  
"But you pulled a number of them together."  
"Yeah, I think the metools got the ideas for the channel from my media work, I had my laptop since High School and they have redecorated it five times so far."  
"They certainly seem to like you."  
"I'll say."  
They finished their meal and Enzan paid the bill, "Well, it was nice seeing you face-to-face before the party Nia, not that we have properly before."  
Nia smiled, "Yeah, we met once, but although we were in the same room we only made eye contact for about 5 seconds."  
Enzan cringed a bit, "Yeah, I'm sorry that I was such a jerk."  
"Don't apologise, it wasn't your fault that you were poorly raised as a child."  
"Arigato."  
"Anytime."

Meanwhile Netto was picking out an outfit for the dinner party, "What do you think Rockman, the traditional black with a white shirt and black tie, or blue with no tie and a white shirt?"  
"That's a tough one, any idea what Enzan will be wearing to this?"  
"Probably something that is smart but reflects his rebellion."  
"Probably, I'd go for the blue, but wear the navy tie, then Enzan can spot you in the crowd better if he wants to talk to you."  
"Good thinking."

In her room Meiru was having a similar trouble, "What do you think Roll? Simple black with a low-cut back, white with a high back or red with the frills that cover the shoulders?"  
"You had to pick ones that are the best in your wardrobe."  
"It's a formal dinner Roll."  
"Maybe you should've just kept one."  
"That'd be boring."  
"Well, go for the black one and wear that white fake fur coat that your mother gave you, you'll blow both boys off their feet."  
"Thanks, sounds like a good idea, what about jewellery?"  
"A silver bracelet and pendant, maybe the one with the invisible wire."  
"Great idea!" she looked at the jewellery box, "I'll throw in that ring Netto gave me for my birthday, I wonder where he got it."  
"Finding out is no fun Meiru."  
"I know, but I can't help but wonder, it looks so expensive," she said, looking at it, the diamond, which was a pure brilliant cut, gleamed in the light.  
"Maybe he gets a lot of cash from his Netsaviour duties."  
"With the police strikes about a lack of funding?"  
"Netsaviours are one below the top of the police ladder, I did a little research."  
"More like poking around."  
"Netto could command a whole district if he needed to."  
"I don't think I want a repeat of the time that their praise got to his head."

That evening Enzan was raiding the wardrobe in his room, "I knew I should've done this sooner, I've got way too much camo!"  
"If I may be of any help Enzan-Sama, you did put your suit in the other wardrobe."  
"Thanks," he replied, opening it and picking out a black jacket and trousers, "I don't want to go all traditional, I think the red shirt would do the trick."  
"Sounds interesting."  
"Yeah, tell me, would it look better with the tie or without?"  
"I'd say without with the first button undone, gives a slight relaxed air that will blow Nia over."  
"You make it sound like a date."  
"You invited her."  
"As a friend, come on Blues, I met her face-to-face once at that time."  
"So?"  
Enzan looked like he was going to strike back, but then swallowed it, "It will look like you are inviting Iris you know," he said eventually in a calm manner.  
Blues went red, "I just sent the invitations off on your orders!"  
"Relax before the rest of you looks like a tomato."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Have you looked in a mirror? You flush worse than a girl when she finds out she tucked her skirt into her shorts in the middle of PE."  
"Do not!"  
"See for yourself." Enzan replied, holding the terminal facing the mirror.  
Blues stared at himself, "I think I need my programming checked."  
"You don't flush often, so you didn't know that, come to think of it, the first time I really noticed it was when you first met Iris."  
"What does that mean?"  
"Whenever it comes to her or talking about date problems, you go bright red. Tomatoes don't look that red even when they're ripe."  
Blues calmed down, and the red faded as fast as it came.  
"Well, we better get some sleep before the big night, it's going to be a long one."  
"I'll say, Ijuuin-San tends to go overboard sometimes."  
Enzan nodded, put the clothes onto a single hanger in the wardrobe and changed into his pyjamas, "Sometimes sleeping is the only way to get away from the old man."  
"No wonder, you can choose whether or not he walks into your dreams."  
Enzan smiled at that as he climbed into bed, "Well, goodnight Blues."  
"Goodnight Enzan-Sama." Blues replied, as Enzan turned out the light.

Next time:

Nia prepares for Enzan's big evening, and soon chaos strikes the kitchen.

Stay tuned for chapter 7 'Formal Parties and Culinary Disasters'


	8. Formal parties and Culinary Disasters

Chapter 7- formal parties and culinary disasters

The day that followed seemed to pass far too quickly, because soon Nia was changing into the dress she chose for the party. It was a floor-length mid-blue dress with navy, gauzy sleeves.  
"Enzan won't know what hit him."  
"I just hope he isn't wearing camo, his father would kill him for it."  
"Knowing him, he'll rebel somehow."  
Nia smiled as she put the PET into a small handbag with a narrow strap, when there was a knock on the door, "Come in!" she called.  
It was a bellboy, "There's an Ijuuin Enzan waiting for you in the main lobby."  
"I'll be right there." Nia replied, grabbing her coat and putting it on before following him out.  
Enzan leant casually against the desk as Nia came in, and looked at her when she arrived, "You really do dress for the occasion."  
"I see you've made some effort too."  
Enzan looked at his suit and smiled, "I only go so far as to embarrassing the old man."  
"Well, you look great, like what you did to customise the suit a little."  
"My old man insisted I arrived in a limo though, it's outside."  
"Lead the way."  
Enzan nodded and walked out to the sleek black car, and like a perfect gentleman, opened the door for her.  
"Thank you." Nia said as she climbed in.  
Enzan followed before signalling to the chauffeur to drive on.  
"Very classy."  
"Well, the glass is soundproof, another of the things the old man insists upon every single one is the same."  
"Ouch."  
"Yeah, given the choice I would've taken my car, a lot more functional."  
"So function over form then?"  
"Yeah, not that I don't like style, I just like my own."  
"A lot of people are like that."

Netto drove his car to the front of the venue on the invitations and was greeted with news crews the moment he got out of the car. He passed the keys to the valet so that he would park it and whispered to Meiru, "Just don't make any eye contact and walk through."Meiru nodded and they walked passed them and through the door, much to the reporters' dismay.  
"Geez, you must hate press conferences."  
"I don't do them, the committee would like me out of uni first, Enzan has the honours."  
"Makes me feel sorry for him, I mean, he does them already with his job as vice president of IPC."  
"Speak of the devil." Netto replied as Enzan and a girl came in, looking irritated.  
"If 963 let the location of this party slip I will find a way to make his life a living nightmare."  
"No need to be harsh, maybe your father set them up for this."  
"I wouldn't put it past him."  
"So Enzan, who's your friend?"  
"This is Liona Harmonia, better known as Nia, Nia, meet Hikari Netto and Sakurai Meiru."  
"You must be Yuuichiro's son." Nia said to Netto, holding out her hand.  
"You know my dad?"  
"Yeah, he took me for work experience five years ago."  
"Really? I didn't think they did work experience."  
"Normally, they don't, but my Dad works at the Ameroupe counterpart, did Yuuichiro ever mention a Liona Algostino?"  
"I think he did a couple of years back."  
"I'm his daughter."  
"There's a plug-in port over here, we can get our navis to chat together." Enzan said, gesturing to the small sensor and pulling out his PET, "Plug-in! Blues.EXE! Transmission!"  
The others followed suit, and soon the navis were in a comfy looking lounge that opened out to a large hall full of posh-looking navis.  
Blues sighed, "You can tell that we are in the right place."  
Iris nodded, "That is so typical of Enzan's father."  
"Let's sit over here."  
They sat down on four large armchairs, "Very luxurious place Blues."  
"I can tell the metool village has been here." Blues said, looking around, "It mimics the real world counterpart perfectly."  
"Yeah, they're the only ones I know who do it this well."  
"Well, I have to admit, they pressed me for pointers." Iris replied, cringing.  
"You surely can't have given them the tips they needed to make things this good."  
"I told them things, they gained some experience and improvised what they knew."  
"Sounds about right."

As they talked everyone settled to dinner. The first course was haute sushi and sashimi, followed by a range of around-the-world dishes from which the guests selected, followed by cheesecake. Netto ordered a chicken curry, surprised that it was on the menu. When it arrived he took a bite and looked surprised."Is it too hot or something Netto?" Enzan asked, looking up from his grilled pork and rice.  
"No, it tastes familiar, yet different at the same time." Netto replied, taking another bite, "The spice is ringing bells, but it seems, in a way, out of place."  
"Take another bite and see if you recognise it." Meiru suggested.  
Netto nodded and did so, "I've got it, it's Mahajorama's special spice, but this doesn't feel like his style."  
"But you recognise it?"  
"Yeah, it's like each cut for the ingredients was made with a tender care and to please the cust… got it!"  
"Spill it out Netto!"  
"It's Mum's style, she makes everything with tenderness."  
"I knew that there was something funny about that cook list."  
"Cook list?"  
"Blues, hand over a copy to Rockman."  
Blues nodded and complied, and the blue navi scanned it, "Yep, Mahajorama and your mum are on the list Netto."  
Just then there was a scream from the kitchen and all the chefs came running out, panting and some were sounding hoarse. Enzan and Netto stood up, "Mum what is going on in there?"  
Mahajorama answered, "Fireman came along to have a word with Magicman and all of a sudden he went berserk and setting random things on fire."  
"Why would he do that?"  
"He was being followed by mummies."  
"MUMMIES?"  
"He's a walking solution to those things!" Nia exclaimed, standing as well.  
Hinoken came in, "He's been watching too many late night horror movies."  
"Iris, go to the kitchen systems, and take Rockman and the others with you, they should be able to talk sense into them." Nia commanded.

The four navis nodded and took off, sure enough; Fireman was running from a group of mummies.  
"Fireman, pop quiz!" Iris shouted.  
"I HAVE NO TIME FOR THIS!" the candle-headed navi shouted back, "HELP ME!"  
"The solution will help you!" Iris replied, "Mummies have been loaded with salt and drying fluids, what is the result?"  
"THEY'RE SERIOUSLY DEHYDRATED?"  
"So what happens if you set them on fire?"  
"He's going to love this." Rockman muttered.  
"YOU MEAN…I CAN BURN THEM? WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?"  
"I was trying to get you to think!"  
"Well…BURN MUMMIES!" Fireman yelled, sending a flume of flames at the mummies, who were soon no more than a pile of dust that disappeared into data.  
"To think, I was a walking solution to my own fear."  
Just then a ghostly voice hung on the air, Rockman turned around to see a ghost, screamed and took cover behind a pillar.  
Iris sighed, "Hey Nia, can you send some backup?"  
"On the way Iris!" Nia replied, selecting two custom chips, "Battle chip! Katana! Silver Wonder! Double slot-in!"  
Iris grabbed a hilt with both hands as a blade made with the same crystal-like structure as a regular sword erupted from it, which soon turned into silver. With fluid movements she cut through the ghosts as though they were made of paper.  
"A-are th-they g-g-gone?" Rockman asked.  
Iris shot an I'm-going-to-hate-myself-for-this look, before marching over to Rockman and slapping him in the face, hard.  
Rockman took the blow, then looked at the other navi, "Thanks Iris, I needed that."  
"Next time let me do it Iris." Roll muttered, folding her arms irritably.  
Just then the temperature plummeted, and everyone except Fireman began shivering. A roar was heard, and a demonic figure appeared, Roll screamed and hid behind Rockman, who pointed his buster.  
"Allow me!" Fireman said, "Burn!"  
The figure melted into a black, sludgy mess.  
"Three worst fears, all to do with the supernatural, but who, or what, are causing them?" Iris asked.  
An earthquake answered her question.  
"That was way too sudden to be an earthquake."  
Another struck, accompanied by a loud thud.  
"It's not an earthquake!" Iris yelled, "Something's coming, and whatever it is, it is going to be big."

Next time:

The party ends with a note of trouble, and the gang hit the Undernet for questioning an old 'friend' about some discoveries made by scans.

Stay tuned for chapter 8- Nightmares all round.


	9. Nightmares all round

Chapter 8- Nightmares all round

A figure emerged from the shadows, but its face remained hidden.Blues looked up, "What is that?"  
"I don't know, all I can pick up in the coding is that there is something similar to the Darksoul inside it, but its different at the same time."  
"Is that it?"  
"No, it's a he and is as tall as Gospel…"  
"Gospel wasn't that big!" Rockman interrupted..  
"…on his hind legs." Iris finished.  
"Oh."  
"Well, well, the famous Rockman, scared of ghosts?" the mysterious program taunted, "And his demon-fearing bird."  
"No one calls me a bird and gets away with it!"  
The thing laughed, a deep laugh that vibrated on the ground, "You think you can touch me, I can make your worst fears a reality."  
"Just get to the point, we were in the middle of something."  
"I am Nightmare, and you'd do well to show me respect!"  
"Yeah well, my worst fears are far behind me."  
"And you can't afford to recreate mine!" Blues replied.  
"I do not have time for this, for I will seek out my revenge!" Nightmare declared, before thudding away into the shadows.  
"What was he on about?"  
"There is only one way we can find out." Rockman replied, "And that is dropping in on the Undernet."  
Everyone repressed shudders, Roll in particular failed.  
"In the meantime we have to alert the press."  
"Metool 963 at your service!"  
Blues looked at him, "Where did you come from?"  
"The back door."  
Iris sighed, "I should've known."  
963 was scribbling on a piece of paper, "I can see it now, 'Mysterious figure attacks IPC party, exclusive story!'"  
"It won't be exclusive by this time tomorrow, it's an international crisis."  
"Oh, in that case, scratch that."  
Iris looked at Fireman, "Is something wrong?"  
"My neck has been sore since just before the mummies turned up."  
"Let me see." Sure enough, there was some kind of bee-like bug, "This might sting a little, no pun intended." Iris told him, removing it.  
"Ouch!" Fireman doubled over in pain.  
"It can't have hurt that much!"  
"It felt like it wormed its way into my memory banks and stuck itself there."  
"What is it Iris?"  
"Some kind of bug, 963, get a picture of this as a warning."  
"Ok." 963 replied, pulling out a small camera and taking photos of it.  
"You sound like an official."  
"If only, Nia was considered too pretty for pursuits."  
"And two-toned hair stops Enzan-Sama?"  
"Doesn't mean we don't fight for what is right Blues, you don't want to know what we've been through,"  
Rockman was looking at Roll, "You've got one too."  
"No need for you to be checked Rockman, almost everyone knows you're afraid of ghosts." Blues said, smirking.  
Rockman glared at him, but didn't say anything.  
"Relax, all we can do is report that everything is back to normal and continue the party."  
Everyone nodded and returned to the lounge.

"Everything is cleared up, but be on your toes." Enzan told everyone, who nodded and things returned to normal, until Shuuseki stood up.  
"Ladies and gentlemen, apologies for this incident, it was a matter completely out of my control, the media will be alerted and soon precautions will be taken to put an end to it."  
There was a nervous murmur and this.  
"On a lighter note, I have a very important announcement to make." Shuuseki continued, "Tonight is IPC's 40th anniversary, but it is my last as president of the company, but I leave you in able hands that I have trained since their owner could walk. As of tomorrow, my son, Ijuuin Enzan, is the new president of IPC!"  
There was a polite, scattered applause, only Netto, Meiru and Nia were enthusiastic.  
"I'm sure my son would like to tell us his plans for the company."  
Enzan looked at everyone, "Ladies and gentlemen, when I was younger I imitated my father, but as I grew older, I began to rebel, in my teens I did so more. And in light of these recent responsibilities I intend to revolutionise the company after a full examination. The future will be bright, because I intend to improve the atmosphere for employees and much more besides. By this time next year, the company will be completely different, but better than ever. Thank you."  
The four sat down and finished their meal. Netto felt like he was going to have a panic attack when he realised that it was his mother's cheesecake.

Afterwards Enzan and Nia walked out and they were bombarded with questions about the announcement. "It is something that has been expected, however, there is a more important matter on our hands." Enzan replied, "A mysterious program known as Nightmare has revealed himself, and if a navi complains about being stung, they must report to the nearest science labs, the Program Emporium or an official IPC repair shop."  
"What can you tell us about this Nightmare?" a reporter asked.  
"Only that he is as tall as Gospel on his hind legs, but nothing else."  
"Why stung?"  
"Nightmare uses a bee-like bug to find a navi's worst fear and make it a reality, but as a Netsaviour I intend to do everything I can with my colleagues to help."  
"What is his purpose?"  
"No idea, he mentioned something about revenge, but that is it, Blues and Rockman, along with a couple of friends, intend to go into the Undernet for answers."  
"Why there?"  
"Because Iris, Nia's navi, recognised coding like, yet unlike, that of the Darkchip."  
"Yet unlike?"  
"Similar in some ways, but significantly different." Nia explained, "But with 963 hounding me we will be able to release details as they crop up."

The next evening 963 was walking around the Undernet's new city, which looked like a dark version of Internet city, "Why did I do this?" he asked.  
"Because Iris blackmailed you." 857, his companion and trusty cameraman, reminded him, dodging viruses that were flying everywhere. "This place is chaos, even if it looks like a rundown Internet city."  
"Shademan!" 963 exclaimed, the vampire-like navi turned around, discarding a virus like a broken toy.  
"What was that about?"  
"I've been living off viruses recently, don't worry, you aren't worth my time and effort. Your helmets are tough and you taste like compost heaps."  
"I don't know whether to take that as a good thing or bad, but that's beside the point, what do you know about Nightmare?" 963 asked, putting the microphone up to his face, which, if it weren't for the fact that it was extendable, would've been difficult.  
"Nightmare? You mean Silver?" Shademan asked.  
"Silver? This is an interesting twist, I must inform Iris!" he exclaimed, running to the nearest phone and punching a number, "Come on come on! I don't want to spend more time in here than I need to!"  
"Hello Program Emporium!"  
"Iris! It's 963!"  
"I told you a dozen times that I am not increasing the sponsorship!"  
"That's not what I'm phoning about, I'm in the Undernet and I found Shademan! What's more he called Nightmare Silver!"  
There was a moment of silence, "Stay with him!"  
"Please, he's unbearable! HE EATS VIRUSES!"  
"That's not why, I can track your data signature and find him."  
"Err…he disappeared completely after I asked him a question."  
"Stay there anyway, I might find some of trail, contact Blues and Rockman ASAP."  
"Right!"

In no time the three navis were there, Roll, who was with Rockman anyway, came along. "This place gives me the creeps." Rockman muttered."Doesn't it everyone?" Blues asked.  
"Push that aside boys, the sooner we find Shademan the sooner we get out."  
"IRIS!" yelled a voice, it was 963, and he was as white as a sheet, "I've been attacked four times! I'm NEED to get out of here before I go crazy!"  
"Too late for that." Rockman muttered.  
"We're here now, so you can go." Iris replied, shrugging.  
"FINALLY!" the metool yelled, making them jump, then charged to the nearest portal out of there, 857 close behind.  
"Why was he here?"  
"I have access to their uncut footage, and he's been beaten up on camera before."  
"Who by?"  
"A number of people he ticked off, but he's also had some embarrassing situations, and I can take them whenever I feel like it as one of their sponsors, I reminded him."  
"So you blackmailed him? I'll forget you said that."  
"I don't think there's anything about blackmailing viruses in the law."  
Blues was about to say something, but stopped, "Officially, the book says Internet citizens, but since the metools were originally programmed as a virus it can go either way, but I get your point."  
Iris smiled, "Navis don't get left out during the study programs at Ameroupe Ultima Institute of Honours and Masters."  
"They don't get left out at Akihara University either." Rockman replied, and Blues looked like he was hit in the face by something he didn't see.

Next time:

Between moments about mentioning Nia's old school life and information obtained as a Netsaviour, the gang locate where Shademan has been lurking since Nebula disbanded, but can they get any information out of the navi?

Hang tight and prepare for surprises as you read chapter 9- 'Shock and Darkness'


	10. Shock and Darkness

Chapter 9- shock and darkness

"Wait, isn't Ameroupe Ultima Institute of Honours and Masters the highest-rated university in the country?" Blues asked, looking at Iris.  
"Guess I didn't mention that." Iris replied, cringing.  
"Then again, Ameroupe doesn't have the highest number of universities in the world."  
"Yeah, you'd be surprised how many students from all over the world go to Kingsland for it."  
"Now that I think of it, how did we get into one so close to home that easily."  
Everyone looked at Blues.  
"What? Meijin was behind it, told the administration that we needed to be close to home. That, and the fact that Ijuin-San insisted that we went to a close university, so he paid double the tuition fees."  
"And Meiru?" Roll asked.  
Blues shrugged, "Maybe he decided that Netto would like an old friend with him at least, don't ask me, I can't read the guy's mind."  
"Never mind that now, we need to find Shademan!"  
"Already on it!"  
"But Iris, there's so much dark data around that it would be impossible to track him with a simple scan."  
"Actually, we studied the Darksoul, turns out that each produces a unique signature for each navi, however, Shademan never really got infected, he was programmed to be that way without it."  
"You could seriously take our jobs at this rate."  
"I'm happy with the one I've got, besides, I'm smart, but then again, I read Sherlock Holmes a bit too much."  
"So you'd be a good detective, but not much else."  
"Unless push came to shove, although, you two would easily outclass me, although not without a sword."  
"Meaning what?"  
"I practiced martial arts on the sidelines."  
"That reminds me of when Kendoman thought I was a student of his and sent me through one of his regimes."  
"And it reminds me that I don't know what you and Netto do between classes."  
"That's our business!" Rockman and Roll replied, looking at each other and flushed.  
Iris wasn't paying attention, "Hey Nia, can you work up a sweep for us?"  
"I can see what I can do." Nia replied, beginning to draw up a map.  
"But don't we need permission from the Underking?" Netto asked.  
"We're just looking for someone, which technically is legal, it's stalking that isn't approved of, trust me."  
"The Undernet is different in a number of cases."  
"Not in this one, in terms of Terrorism and looking for informants, the Underking is generally lenient, it is sweeping for the sake of it that gets on his nerves."  
"How do you know?"  
"The retail thing was last minute, I almost became a solicitor."  
"What stopped you?"  
"I got fed up with reciting all the different laws, but if it makes you feel any better, I'll send a messenger to the Underking."  
"Even better, I'll phone him."  
"You have his number?"  
"Netsaviour matters." Blues replied in a bored tone.  
"Right, thanks, bye." Rockman finished, hanging up, "He understands, but he says that you should only use it to find Shademan."  
"That's what we were going to do anyway." Nia said, as the computer beeped.  
"I was just saying what he told me."  
"Well, we found him, but he's it will take you guys an hour on foot."  
"Who says we need to walk?" Netto asked, slotting in a chip, which produced a sleek blue car.  
"Move aside Rockman!" Iris exclaimed, "I know this place like the back of my hand."  
"HOW CAN YOU?"  
"Two reasons, one is that 963 gave me a map, the other is that programs break down so often that you just need to mention my name and someone will leave you alone."  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO SOONER?"  
"You never asked."  
"Just don't damage the car."  
"If I do I'll repair and upgrade it for free."  
"And drive sensibly."  
"We don't want to run anything over."  
"Trust me, I haven't got a speeding ticket."  
"Are we going to go?"  
"Oh yeah, one thing I should warn you about."  
"What?"  
"There is no speed limit here, the speeding ticket comment was about Internet City, I'll limit myself, unless someone is going too quickly behind us."  
"With these streets?"  
"They're working on that."  
"The map looks like a load of spaghetti."  
"That's because that's a little girl's drawing that I was given as a thank you."  
Blues looked at it, "Explains the blue."  
"But there are some tight turns."  
"What do you mean by some?"  
"You'll see." Iris replied, kicking the car into life and driving off at a quick, but bearable speed.  
Blues found the real map, and used it to hide the nervous wince that spread across his face he looked at it.

By the time they got there Rockman and Roll looked a tad pale, "You call those a few?""You should see the long route."  
"We went through about 20 right angles!"  
"I banged my head several times!"  
"The wing mirror is missing."  
That made Iris turn around, "What?"  
"The lights are too."  
"I used them not that long ago."  
Rockman looked to see a navi trying to take off one of the tyres, "Hey you!"  
The navi looked up, grimaced, muttered something that resembled, "Busted", he put the tyre back on, gave Rockman the rest and ran.  
"Just a street punk, that's why the hoverboards have their security system."  
"Why was he trying to dismantle my car?"  
"So that he could sell the parts to earn a few zenny."  
"I'd say that your car's parts would be quite collectable." Blues joked, only to get a punch in the face.  
Roll rolled her eyes, "Boys and their toys."  
"It's a point Rockman, think of how many girls would go collecting your car's parts."  
"Well it won't be any way to win my affections."  
"You are sounding like one of those car maniacs Rockman."  
"Cars are the most expensive type of transport, and I don't want my no-claims bonus torn to shreds by people nicking the parts." Rockman replied, sending the car back before anyone could nick any more, revealing a hearse.  
"Who died?"  
"Shademan, this is so cliché."  
Blues checked the car, "Blacked out windows, strong smell of those perfumes used to mask the stench and…" he looked at the number plates, "it's his."  
"How do you know?"  
He pointed at the plates, which read 'SHADE 123'.  
"Are we going to get him before he goes to sleep?"

Iris pushed the doorbell with his icon, only to hear a cranky voice say, "Come back tonight, I'm about to go to sleep!"  
"Shademan! This can't wait!" Rockman replied.  
"What do you want?" he asked, opening the door, his head holding a pillow between it and his shoulder.  
"Why do you have that pillow?"  
"My neck has been killing me."  
"Move it aside quickly."  
Shademan complied, and Iris yanked out one of Nightmare's bugs.  
"Yow!" the dark navi yelled.  
"One of Nightmare's bugs."  
"Why is everyone calling him Nightmare?"  
"It's what he's been calling himself."  
"I see, and I take it you want answers."  
"You bet we do."  
"You better come in then." Shademan replied, opening the door wider. It was a basic flat, although one door was firmly shut, no doubt his bedroom, and no one was particularly keen to see what was inside. Shademan took out a data patch and applied it to his neck where the bug was. "Well, where do you want me to start?"  
"A little background information then work your way to how he became what he is now."  
"What's in it for me?"  
"Depends what you're after."  
"If there's anything I need now, it's some good street credit."  
"Have you ever thought of getting a few lights in here?" Roll asked.  
"Light bulbs are hard to get around here, besides, bright light stings my eyes."  
"I thought it was just sunlight."  
"I can take it to some extent, but only direct sunlight does anything. But it needs to be concentrated."  
"Like with the Piledriver?"  
"Don't remind me of that infernal contraption! I still have burns from it!"  
"Sorry."  
"Ok, I'll tell everyone that you put me up to selling bulbs down here." Iris replied.

Next time:

At the chance of good credit, Shademan decides to tell the gang a bit about Nightmare's past, and a few other points.

So stick around and hang tight for chapter 10, 'The truth from a dark mouth'.

Author's note: That's it for now, but hang tight, because I did a few over my first week of summer to clear my head, and boy are we going to need entertainment over the longest weeks of the year.


End file.
